With the continuous advancement of optical and computer technologies, electronic products such as imaging camera modules are in widespread use. Today, many different types of portable devices include an imaging camera module, which is also referred to herein as a camera module. The stability of the camera module within a device can be a key component to obtaining accurate, high quality image data. To improve the stability of a camera module within a device, some current designs utilize adhesives.
Although adhesives can be used to hold a camera module in place, there are a number of drawbacks with some current designs. In one example, some designs position an adhesive between a camera module and a mount. Thus, some designs create a situation where a camera module is substantially or fully supported by an adhesive, and a camera module can “float” within the adhesive. In such designs, an adhesive can displace the camera module during thermal cycling, an unintended result that can impact the quality of an image captured by the camera module, including but not limited to changes in the location of the field of view.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.